Segundas oportunidades
by Princess Emma Swan
Summary: Después de que Emma decidiera traer a Marian del pasado, Regina encuentra la forma perfecta de vengarse: hacer que Hook la olvide. Incluye un poco de Captain Swan, Snowing, Outlaw Queen y Rumbelle.
1. Retribución

Segundas oportunidades

Capítulo uno: Retribución

Regina estaba sentada en una mesa en la esquina; el restaurante no tenía mucha gente en el momento y no había mucho ruido, lo cual era adecuado para su humor. Granny´s solía tener poca iluminación en la esquina; en ese momento le agradó mucho eso, aunque muchas veces le había parecido molesto.

Para ser sincera, no quería que nadie la viera, no quería hablar con nadie, todavía se sentía sensible por lo que había pasado con Robin; después de eso, decidió evitar a las personas (sobre todo a Emma), ya que no quería tener una conversación con nadie al respecto. Necesitaba tiempo para poder aceptar el hecho de haber perdido su segunda oportunidad para el amor.

Como si no fuera poco, tenía que soportar a Emma y a Hook que estaban sentados en la butaca del centro. Estaban en una cita; ella estaba usando una falda negra hasta la rodilla, una camisa blanca, su chaqueta roja, unos botines y medias oscuras; él estaba usando unos pantalones oscuros (casuales), camiseta negra, una chaqueta del mismo color y unos zapatos que combinaban con el resto de su atuendo. Se veían tan felices, sonriendo de varias tonterías:

-¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad quieres que crea que esta es la peor comida que has probado?-dijo Emma riendo.

- Bueno, esto y la gelatina que me querían dar en el hospital.-respondió Killian, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ok, comprendo que la comida del hospital no es muy buena, pero no entiendo cómo no te puede gustar la comida de Granny´s.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Es la comida más extraña que he probado, toda la comida de este mundo es rara.

-Entonces, tengo que llevarte a probar comida decente.

-Suena como un buen plan.-respondió él con un tono provocativo. Ambos sonrieron tímidamente.

"_Idiotas_" pensó Regina. Le molestaba ver que ellos fueran tan felices, de cierta forma sentía como si alguien le hubiera quitado su felicidad y se la hubiera entregado a ellos; la vida es muy injusta a veces. De pronto, algo la sacó de sus pensamientos:

Emma se levantó de repente. -¿Esa es la hora? Ya debo irme, Henry me estará esperando. Buenas noches, Killian.- Dicho esto, se agachó para darle un beso de despedida a Hook.

-Hasta mañana, Swan.

Emma se fue y Hook se mantuvo sentado en la mesa, terminando su cocoa caliente con canela; quedó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Regina deseaba tanto no darle importancia a eso. En realidad quería ser la persona buena que aprendió que podía ser, la que su hijo quería que fuera y la que sentía que merecía una nueva oportunidad para la felicidad; pero se sentía demasiado frustrada como para contener los pensamientos negativos.

Regina se levantó para irse, se dirigió hacia la puerta; en ese momento, Hook notó su presencia y le comentó:

-Regina, no te había visto allí.

La reina se volteó para verlo.

-¿Cómo podrías? Después de todo, estabas tan ocupado.

Killian se limitó a exhalar y se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

-Escucha, con respecto a lo que Emma hizo…

-No tienes porqué justificar sus acciones. Comprendo que es lo que ella consideró correcto en el momento, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me causara daño.

- Sé que estás molesta, pero ella de verdad se siente mal por eso y le gustaría poder disculparse; ¿no le podrías dar una oportunidad para hacerlo?

Regina no comprendía por qué estaba teniendo esa conversación con el pirata, no era algo que a él le concerniera; pero claro como se trataba de su novia, era obvio que haría lo que fuera para defenderla. "_Patético. Pensar que hasta hace poco ella ni siquiera quería demostrar sus sentimientos hacia él; me pregunto cómo se sentiría ahora si alguien viniera y se lo arrebatara_" y ahí se le ocurrió la idea perfecta de cómo hacer que Emma pagara por lo que había hecho, sin tener que volver a ser la reina mala (completamente).

-Nunca he sido muy buena con todo eso de perdonar.-Dicho esto, tomó asiento.

- Una vez me preguntaste si creía que los villanos podían tener un final feliz. En el momento no sabía qué responderte, pero ahora sí: si de verdad quieres ser feliz, debes dejar ir toda tu ira, de lo contrario no serás capaz de ver las cosas buenas, aun si las tienes en frente.

-No necesito lecciones de vida de un pirata reformado. Yo sé lo que necesito, es lo único que he necesitado por mucho tiempo: mi hijo, otra cosa que me quitó Emma.-Al decir eso sonaba muy irritada.

- Eso no es verdad, tu hijo te ama y tú lo sabes.

-Sí, pero si no fuera por Emma, lo tendría conmigo todo el tiempo; ya me harté de que ella me quite todo lo bueno que tengo, es hora de que yo haga lo mismo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Hook con voz extrañada y a la vez preocupada.

Regina no respondió, se limitó a hacer un movimiento de muñeca y Hook cayó desmayado sobre la mesa; para la suerte de Regina, habían muchas personas para ver lo que había hecho (y los pocos que estaban, ya se encontraban ebrios), los meseros ya se habían ido, Ruby se había ido a acostar y Granny estaba en la cocina.

Después de un rato, Hook despertó, vio a Regina y le preguntó:

-Su majestad, ¿dónde estamos?-Dijo mientras veía su ropa; se veía extremadamente confundido.- ¿Funcionó la maldición?

-Funcionó justo como lo esperaba. Respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Emma regresó a casa de sus padres (donde había dejado a Henry). Abrió un poco la puerta del apartamento, su familia no se dio cuenta de esto. Sus padres estaban jugando con Henry en la sala, estaban armando un castillo con cartas en la mesa; se veía que se divertían mucho. Ella decidió guardar silencio y observarlos un momento. Todavía no podía creer cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde que regresó a Storybrooke; tenía a sus padres, Henry estaba emocionado por estar de regreso en su hogar, estaban con sus amigos, ella tenía a Hook… Al pensar esto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y sonreír tímidamente (se sentía tan agradecida de que nadie la viera en ese momento), por más que le agradara esa idea, aún no se podía acostumbrar completamente; pero eso no le preocupaba, era cuestión de tiempo.

Jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida; solo había una cosa que le molestaba: haber traído a Marian al presente. Sabía lo mucho que eso había afectado a Regina y se sentía tan arrepentida, le hubiera gustado poder hacer las cosas de otra forma; sin embargo, por más que lo pensaba, no hubiera podido dejarla encerrada para que muriera, sabía que eso también la haría sentir mal. Entonces, ¿qué era lo correcto?, ¿por qué, sin importar las acciones que hubiera tomado, alguien debía sufrir? Para su suerte, ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por Henry:

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó el niño con una gran sonrisa ilusionada.

Emma decidió evadir esa pregunta y se dirigió a sus padres:

-¿No se suponía que harían que Henry se durmiera temprano?

-Tratamos, pero no tenía sueño; así que decidimos pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.- Indicó Mary Margaret inocentemente.

-Regresando a la pregunta, ¿cómo te fue?-Insistió David.

Emma se limitó a sonreír.-Vamos, niño. Es hora de ir a casa.

Henry obedeció, agarró sus cosas rápidamente y salió corriendo, probablemente esperaba que su madre le contara algo en el camino. Emma se volvió a sus padres, un poco ruborizada, y les dijo:

-Estuvo bien, podrían dejar de hacer un gran escándalo al respecto. Y cerró la puerta, dejando a sus padres con tantas preguntas.

-Me alegra ver que está feliz.-dijo Snow.

-A mí también, pero hay algo que me preocupa: ¿estás segura de que deberíamos dejar que salga con Hook?

-¡David!

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo importante es que hace a Emma feliz, mas no puedo evitar preocuparme.

-Debes tener cuidado; te estás convirtiendo en un padre sobreprotector. –Bromeó ella.

-Tienes razón. Además, él ya demostró que merece nuestra confianza.

-Exacto. Y no debes olvidar, él se convirtió en parte de su historia.

-No me lo recuerdes.

Snow comenzó a reír. En ese momento el pequeño Neal comenzó a llorar. Mary Margaret se pensaba levantar, pero David la detuvo.

-Yo me encargo.

-Gracias.

Charming le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa y fue a atender a su hijo. Snow quedó sentada en la sala, sonriendo, pensando en lo agradable que era para ella ver a Emma sonriendo con mayor frecuencia.


	2. La maldición

Capítulo dos: La maldición

Al día siguiente, Hook había quedado de acuerdo con Regina para reunirse nuevamente en Granny´s. Killian estaba sentado esperando en el mostrador, estaba observando su vaso de cerveza; se veía un poco impaciente. Regina atravesó la puerta y se fue a sentar a su lado.

-Capitán.-Lo saludó.

-Su majestad.-Replicó él.

-Recuerdo que dijiste que tenías varias preguntas para mí. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Me acuerdo que dijiste que no habría magia en esta tierra; sin embargo, me detuviste cuando quería ir a confrontar a Rumplestilskin porque dijiste que me haría daño, ¿por qué es eso? Además, yo estaba con Cora cuando la maldición fue activada, ella nos protegió para que no nos afectara, ¿cómo llegué aquí?

Regina se quedó pensando un momento, sabía que Garfio era manipulable, pero no ingenuo; si decía algo que no concordara con su explicación o no tuviera sentido, él se daría cuenta.

-Sí, estuviste trabajando con mi madre. Juntos lograron encontrar una forma de llegar a esta tierra. Sin embargo, al llegar aquí tuvieron un pequeño desacuerdo: tú encontraste una forma para deshacerte de Rumple, pero mi madre quería sus poderes para ella, así que te detuvo y te hizo olvidar los últimos años.

-Parece que hay dos personas de las que debo vengarme.- comentó Hook de una forma siniestra.

-No debes preocuparte por mi madre, ella fue… Detenida por Snow White.- La voz de Regina sonaba muy melancólica al pronunciar estas palabas. Hook se limitó a desviar el tema.

-¿Por qué no puedo simplemente insertarle mi garfio en el pecho al Señor Oscuro?

-Porque la salvadora que rompió la maldición, le ayudó a traer la magia a este lugar.

-Genial, eso hará las cosas mucho más simples para mí.- Contestó de forma sarcástica e hizo gesto de querer retirarse.

Regina había oído la noche anterior que Emma y Killian pensaban reunirse en el restaurante a las 11; aún faltaban 2 minutos y Emma no llegaba. Regina deseaba ver la reacción de la salvadora cuando se diera cuenta de que su pirata ni siquiera la recordaba, por lo que se le ocurrió mantenerlo un poco entretenido:

-Hook, espera. Sabes, tú y yo tenemos mucho en común: ambos somos personas decididas; luchamos por lo que queremos, sin que nos importen los demás; los dos hemos sufrido por lo que hemos perdido.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto?

Ella se acercó un poco más a él, y le respondió casi susurrando:

-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que creo que haríamos un buen equipo.

Hook levantó la ceja y le dijo con un tono interesado.-Te escucho.

-Me gustaría ayudarte, sé quién tiene la daga de Rumple: Belle, la chica que trataste de liberar de mi torre; es posible que esté en la biblioteca o en la tienda de Gold, luego te explico cómo llegar.

-¿Por qué me das esta información?¿Qué ganas con esto?

-Rumple y yo también tenemos una historia complicada; además, como te dije antes, tú y yo tenemos bastante en común, por lo que me encantaría trabajar contigo-dijo ella y sonrió, en lo que parecía una forma coqueta, y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de él. Él la miró con unos ojos intensos y sonrió de regreso.

Entonces, Emma entró por la puerta y las campanas sonaron; Regina, que estaba en dirección a la puerta, volteó a verla con una sonrisa de superioridad. La salvadora sintió una gran rabia al ver esa escena, sobre todo porque no esperaba ver algo así justo al entrar para encontrarse con Killian. ¿En qué estaba pensando Regina? ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABA HOOK? Emma se acercó velozmente a ellos y dijo, de la forma más tranquila que pudo:

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Sheriff-respondió Regina y se dirigió a Killian-Hook, creo que no la has conocido, ¿verdad?

Garfio le dio un vistazo rápido a la rubia y respondió pícaramente: -Creo que aún no he tenido el placer.

Emma se quedó viéndolos confundida. "Esta es la peor broma que he visto" pensó; pero cuando observó fijamente a Killian, se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad, que no la conocía (o eso parecía), pero, ¿cómo podía ser? "Nos conocimos hace unos años atrás; esto no puede ser posible, a menos que…"

-Ella es la salvadora- dicho esto, Regina se acercó a Killian para susurrarle- es la mujer que ayudó al Señor Oscuro a recuperar su magia.

Luego de esto, Hook miró a Emma con algo de desprecio. Emma se irritó al ver esa reacción de Hook.

-¡Regina!-la rubia no pudo contener más su enojo, y levantó la voz sin darse cuenta- ¿podemos hablar en privado?

-Estoy un poco ocupada en el momento.

-¡Ya!

Esta orden intimidó un poco a la alcaldesa, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió al pirata:

-Vuelvo en un momento.

Él simplemente asintió.

Emma tomó a Regina del brazo y la sacó del comedor.

-Explícame qué está pasando-demandó la Sheriff.

-No entiendo de qué hablas.

-No finjas ser la inocente conmigo, recuerda que yo sé cuándo mientes.

-Bien, de todas formas, te darás cuenta tarde o temprano. Así tendré el placer de ver tu reacción.

Emma la miró impacientemente, temía la respuesta que Regina le diera, por lo que se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

-Tu pirata ya no te recuerda.

-¿Qué?-sonó muy decepcionada; en ese momento sintió que su corazón se detuvo y casi no podía respirar, apenas podía hablar-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Le puse un hechizo. Quería que vieras lo que se siente perder a alguien que te importa; tener que ver a esa persona cerca de ti, pero no poder estar con él; saber que por más que quieras hablar con él, no puedes porque no tendrá tiempo para ti por estar en su mundo; perderlo justo después de que te habías dado la oportunidad de estar con él-pronunció estas palabras despacio, con mucha rabia y un poco de dolor.

-Fue un accidente- dijo Emma suavemente, tratando de relajarse. Las siguientes palabras las pronunció con mayor fuerza- no tenía ni idea de que ella era la esposa de Robin o que traerla de vuelta te causaría daño; de hecho, la traje para evitar que cambiara las cosas en el pasado y eso causara repercusiones. Jamás te hubiera dañado a propósito, de haber sabido quién era ella, habría buscado otra forma de salvarla. Después de todo lo que has pasado, ¿cómo puedes seguir creyendo que la venganza es la solución?

-Es justicia, debes pagar por las consecuencias de tus acciones. Tienes que dejar de andar por la vida pensando que puedes hacer lo que quieras y nadie saldrá lastimado.

-Mi intención era evitar que alguien inocente sufriera.

-Después de todo lo que he tenido que hacer para redimirme, ¿es justo que yo sufra?

-Créeme, si pudiera cambiar las cosas, lo haría; pero no puedo.

-Entonces, es algo que tenemos en común; no puedo revertir el encantamiento. Tú tampoco lo puedes hacer, ni siquiera si tratas el beso de amor verdadero, pues ya que no te recuerda (aunque no pienso que creas que funcionaría)-se burló- y tu magia no está lo suficientemente desarrollada para romper esta clase de maldición. - en ese momento, Regina sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Varios pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Emma en ese momento, entre ellos el deseo de querer golpear a la reina en la cara; esta idea era muy tentadora y la única razón por la cual no la puso en práctica, fue porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Hook salió.

-Su majestad, debo ir a resolver los asuntos que tengo pendientes-se despidió Killian de Regina, y sin dirigirle la mirada a Emma, pasó de largo. Regina se quedó observándolos silenciosamente en la puerta, sabría que disfrutaría del espectáculo.

-¡Espera!-dijo la sheriff- ¿Adónde vas?

-Sin ofender, per creo que mis asuntos personales no son de tu interés-respondió él cortantemente.

-En realidad, como sheriff, si me entero de que alguien tiene un plan de venganza contra algún residente del pueblo, sus asuntos se vuelven de mi interés- respondió audazmente la rubia.

-No sé a qué te refieres- argumentó Hook tratando se sonar inocente.

-No puedo dejar que vayas a perseguir a Rumplestilskin.

Garfio la observó muy confundido.

-Sí, sé acerca de eso- dijo ella firmemente. Un breve recuerdo de Nueva York vino a su cabeza, pero sacudió el pensamiento rápidamente; no podía dejar que eso le afectara, no ahora.

-Entonces debes saber que no me detendré ante nada para conseguir mi venganza- su acento sonó muy amenazador; a Emma le dieron escalofríos, pero n le quería dar gusto a Regina.

-En ese caso, talvez la prisión te detenga.

Dicho esto, Emma le colocó las esposas a Hook y lo llevó hacia su auto. Regina los observaba y se sintió realizada al ver la decepción en el rostro de Emma.


	3. Manipulación

Capítulo tres: Manipulación

Emma salió un momento de la estación de sheriff después de haber arrestado a Hook. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Usualmente no arrestaría a alguien que todavía no ha hecho nada, solo le daría una advertencia; pero sabía que si hacía eso con Hook, él no la escucharía e iría a hacer una tontería (como la vez que le disparó a Belle) y no podría hacer nada para detenerlo. Necesitaba pensar con claridad, pero ¿cómo podría? Aún no podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, le dolía tanto mirar a Killian y ver que su mirada estaba vacía para ella; lo único que parecía darle brillo a sus ojos, era mencionar su venganza. Estaba tan frustrada, tan decepcionada, se sentía tan impotente; por fin comprendía lo que él sentía cada vez que trató de acercarse a ella y ella no se lo permitió. Esta idea la entristeció mucho, pensar que ella lo lastimó des intencionadamente en varias ocasiones; cada vez se sentía peor. Trataba de pensar en qué decirle, cómo justificar el hecho de arrestarlo, pero por más que quería no podía concentrarse. Finalmente, decidió entrar, sabía que si no lo hacía en ese momento, llegaría a un punto en el que ya no se atrevería.

Entró y se sentó en su escritorio, Hook la observó fija e impacientemente:

-¿Se puede saber por qué me arrestaste?

-Ya te lo expliqué, no puedo permitir que vayas detrás de Rumplestilskin. Como sheriff es mi deber proteger a los inocentes.

Killian rio irónicamente- ¿crees que el Señor Oscuro es inocente? Creo que deberías conocer mejor a las personas que proteges.

-Creo que tú deberías dejar de actuar por impulso. No puedes obsesionarte con tus deseos de venganza y dejar de pensar en los daños que puedes causar.

-No pienso lastimar a nadie que no se atraviese en mi camino y no creo que nadie quiera ayudar a Rumplestilskin.

-Te conozco, sé que lastimarás a cualquiera, aunque no se interpongan en tu camino con tal de conseguir tu objetivo. No puedo permitir que andes por la calle torturando a las personas para conseguir información solo porque quieres lograr una absurda venganza-respondió la sheriff irritada.

Ante estas palabras, Hook pareció insultarse un poco.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me conoces tan bien? Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que él me hizo, de todo lo que he sufrido a causa suya.

-Sé más de esa historia de lo que piensas.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó desafiante.

-Sí.-respondió Emma firmemente-Sé que a causa de él perdiste a tu amor, Milah; sé que pasaste años planeando tu venganza en Neverland; sé que allí conociste a su hijo, Baelfire y a Tinkerbell; sé que después fuiste al bosque encantado y te aliaste con Cora. También sé que sientes un gran vacío en tu interior, pero escúchame, Killian, tú eres mejor que esto. Eres capaz de hacer más con tu vida de lo que piensas ahora.

-Tú no me conoces,-replicó él irritado- no sé cómo te enteraste de todo esto; sin embargo, no tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que está bien o está mal.

Estas palabras hirieron a Emma más de lo que ella esperaba.

-Solo trato de ayudarte, ¿no puedes ver eso?

-¿Crees que soy un tonto?-dijo molesto- Si de verdad quisieras ayudarme, no me hubieras retenido. Además, la reina me dijo que ayudaste al Señor Oscuro a traer la magia a este lugar, es obvio que estás de su lado.

-Ella te engañó, él me usó para conseguir magia. Estoy segura de que te mintió acerca de otras cosas también.

Garfio hizo una expresión de confusión-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué recuerdas después de haber estado con Cora?

-Desperté y estaba hablando con la reina, quien después me explicó lo que su madre me hizo.

-Cora murió hace mucho tiempo, Hook.

-¿Por qué me mentiría la reina?

-Para manipularte- Emma sonaba genuinamente preocupada, lo que llamó la atención de Hook por un breve momento.

-¿Cómo sé que no dices esto para manipularme?

Emma se levantó y se acercó a la celda.

-¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

-No lo sé, pareces tener un gran interés en proteger a Rumplestilskin.

-¿Crees que es a él a quien trato de proteger?-Estas palabras salieron de una forma muy tranquila, a diferencia del resto de la conversación.

-Si no es a él, ¿a quién?-su tono también se había calmado.

"A ti", fue lo primero que se vino a la mente de Emma, mas no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Lo observó detenidamente, tenía miedo de que si decía lo que quería decir, él pensara que lo quería engañar. Se dio cuenta de que él la observaba curiosamente talvez ya sabía lo que ella pensaba (después de todo, era un libro abierto para él), y, por primera vez, no la veía como alguien en quien desconfiaba; quizás si se lo decía le creería, quizás incluso recordaría algo. Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, un ruido la detuvo, volteó a ver y vio a Ruby, quien acababa de entrar.

-¡Emma!-dijo preocupada.

-Ruby, ¿qué pasa?

-Traté de llamarte a tu celular porque pensé que estabas fuera de la estación, supongo que te quedaste sin batería, así que empecé a buscarte y Granny me dijo que talvez estarías aquí y vine corriendo.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-Leroy estaba cerca de la casa de campo, donde vivía Zelena, y me dijo que escuchó un ruido extraño, lo que es curioso porque nadie merodea por esos rumbos; así que decidí venir a decírtelo.

Emma recordó la vez que fue a buscar la guarida de Zelena con Hook. No vieron a nadie caminando por esa área, así que sí era inusual que justo después de desaparecer la bruja, hubiera movimiento. Probablemente no era mala idea revisar el lugar.

Mientras Emma pensaba en lo que debía hacer, Ruby fijó su mirada en la celda y sorprendida preguntó:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Es una larga historia, no estoy segura si debería dejarlo solo- dijo Emma cortante.

Hook, que había estado callado, respondió entretenido- No me enojaría si cambiaran de guardia- y le guiñó el ojo a Ruby, quien volteó a ver a Emma confundida.

-Sabes qué, creo que no hay problema si te quedas solo, después de todo, ni siquiera tienes tu garfio.

-Emma, ¿podrías explicarme qué pasa?-insistió Ruby.

La salvadora desvió la mirada, no quería hablar de lo que ocurría porque sentiría que no podía controlar la situación, y es lo último que quería sentir en el momento. Además, no quería preocupar a Ruby.

-Ahora tengo que ir a revisar si pasa algo allá, no hables con él, te explicaré luego.

La rubia salió casi corriendo de la estación. Ruby salió detrás de ella; sabía que ocurría algo raro, por lo que sacó el celular y habló con David.

* * *

El bosque estaba tranquilo, como ella lo esperaba. El silencio era muy profundo, solo podía oír sus propios pasos; le hubiera gustado que ocurriera algo para olvidar lo que hizo Regina. De repente, escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos, sacó su pistola por si había alguna amenaza y una figura salió bruscamente; ella le apuntó.

-¿Emma?

La salvadora reconoció la voz inmediatamente y bajó el arma.

-¡David! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ruby me llamó, dijo que estaba preocupada por ti. Me pidió que te preguntara acerca de Hook, ¿a qué se refería?

Emma desvió la mirada de su padre, pues no se atrevía a verlo; no quería decirle lo que había pasado porque sentía que lo haría todo más real.

-¿No sientes que hace más frío repentinamente?-desvió el tema, esperando que Charming le siguiera la corriente.

-Tienes razón. Vamos, la casa de Zelena no está muy lejos, podría tener alguna relación.

David se adenlantó y Emma fue detrás de él. Caminaron un rato en silencio, el clima era cada vez más frío, la salvadora estaba preocupada ya que esto no era normal, pero no quería decir nada porque temía que su padre insistiera con la pregunta. No tuvo que preocuparse por mucho más tiempo puesto que su padre rompió el silencio:

-Emma, ¿qué pasó con Hook?

La salvadora se estremeció al oír la pregunta-nada-contestó nerviosamente.

-¿Hizo algo malo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué lo arrestaste?

La rubia observó aturdida a su padre-¿sabías eso? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Ruby me lo había dicho. Esperaba que tú me lo quisieras contar.

-Pues no quiero hablar de eso.

-Talvez te pueda ayudar.

-A menos que sepas cómo deshacer un hechizo, lo dudo.

Charming se detuvo y Emma paró junto a él.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Regina lo hechizó e hizo que olvidara los últimos años desde la maldición;-su tono entristeció más-hizo que me olvidara.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?-preguntó David preocupado.

-Porque piensa que arruiné su relación con Robin.

Al escuchar esto, David recordó cuando Snow le explicó por qué la reina la odiaba.

-Pensé que había cambiado-sonaba decepcionado al pronunciar estas palabras.

-Sí, pero aún disfruta de la venganza-contestó su hija amargamente.

-Debe de haber algo que puedas hacer.

-Mi magia no está lo suficientemente desarrollada como para deshacer este tipo de hechizos.

David pensó en sugerir el beso de amor verdadero, hasta que recordó cómo había funcionado con Snow cuando ella perdió su memoria. Quiso decir algo para animar a Emma, pero no se le ocurría nada. En eso, ella paró en seco.

-¿Emma? ¿Qué ocurre?- se preocupó Charming.

La salvadora estaba atónita-Mira-señaló.

David giró la cabeza para ver hacia donde su hija le señalaba y se asombró al ver que todo estaba congelado.


	4. La solución

Capítulo cuatro: La solución

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!-preguntó la rubia desconcertada.

-Talvez el portal de Zelena tiene algo que ver con esto.

-Supongo. Necesitamos confirmarlo. Deberían pedirle ayuda a Regina, quizás ayude si es por el bien de todos (sobre todo por Henry).

-¿De verdad crees que podemos confiar en ella?

-No lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción.

Charming se quedó pensativo un momento.

-No es verdad. Podríamos preguntarle a Gold.

-Dudo mucho que quiera ayudarnos en su luna de miel-respondió escéptica.

-No le tomará mucho tiempo venir a ver esto; además, estoy seguro de que Belle nos apoyará.

-Quizás.

Emma sacó su celular y tomó unas fotos para mostrárselas a Gold. David, después de un momento de reflexión, agregó:

-También es posible que Gold nos ayude a recuperar la memoria de Hook.

-Claro, Rumplestilskin querrá ayudar al hombre que trató de envenenarlo y atacó a su esposa- dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-Ambos han cambiado, Emma. Es la única idea que tengo de cómo hacer que él recuerde; no pierdes nada con intentar.

Emma sabía que su padre tenía razón, por lo cual ya no argumentó nada.

-Deberíamos regresar, ya está oscureciendo y Henry me estará esperando; debo recogerlo en la casa de Regina-se limitó a decir.

-Prométeme que hablarás mañana con Gold.

-Está bien, lo haré.

Entonces, empezaron a caminar de regreso, mientras comenzaba a anochecer.

* * *

En la mañana, Emma llevó a Henry a desayunar en Granny´s, pensó que esa sería una buena forma de compensar el hecho de dejarlo plantado el día anterior (se suponía que Hook y ella lo llevarían a cenar). Cuando Henry le preguntó por qué no habían llegado, ella trató de entretenerlo y cambiarle el tema, ya que no quería decirle lo que Regina había hecho; sabía lo mucho que significaba para Henry que su madre fuera una mejor persona, una heroína y era algo que no le quería arruinar. Al llegar, se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron su comida.

El desayuno había sido tranquilo, el comedor no estaba muy lleno y aprovecharon para hablar de varias cosas que ayudaron a Emma a distraerse un poco: Henry le contó lo que había hecho con Regina, que cocinaron juntos, Henry le enseñó a jugar videojuegos, se pusieron al día con todo lo que habían hecho el pasado año; Emma le contó a Henry un poco más acerca de su aventura en el bosque encantado; hablaron del nuevo hijo de David y Mary Margaret; en fin, una variedad de temas. Finalmente, cuando ya habían acabado de comer, Henry preguntó a su madre seriamente:

-¿Pasó algo ayer? ¿Por qué no fueron por mí a la hora acordada? ¿Qué pasó con Killian?

La salvadora, que aún estaba comiendo el último bocado, levantó la cabeza rápidamente y observó a su hijo nostálgicamente, sabía que no podía decirle la verdad; sin embargo, no quería mentirle, así que decidió darle porciones de la realidad.

-Surgió algo inesperado. Ruby me dijo que había ocurrido algo extraño en la casa de Zelena y tuve que ir a revisar. Killian… no pudo ir conmigo, porque surgió una complicación y le pedí que se quedara en la estación.

-Está bien, pero me deben una.

Emma sonrió a su hijo- claro, niño.

-Talvez podríamos ir a navegar los tres hoy- agregó Henry entusiasmado.

Al oír esto, la sheriff trató de mantener su sonrisa, aunque le costó mucho, ya que era algo que en realidad le hubiera gustado poder hacer. Hizo una breve pausa antes de responder.

-Me encantaría, Henry; pero no puedo. Verás, debo buscar una forma de lidiar con el problema que encontramos; todavía no sabemos qué es, por lo que le pediremos ayuda a Gold- indicó amargamente.

-¿Por qué no le piden ayuda a mi mamá?-preguntó el niño de forma inocente.

Emma se estremeció un poco.

-Creo que Regina necesita que le dé un espacio, después de lo que pasó con Robin- dijo con tristeza.

-No fue tu culpa, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Simplemente tratabas de ayudar; estoy seguro de que mi mamá lo comprenderá.

-Desearía que fuera así de simple, Henry.-su hijo pareció decepcionarse al escuchar esto- Pero descuida, sé que todo se resolverá, solo necesitamos un poco de tiempo-agregó para calmarlo.

-Está bien. Sé que todo estará bien.

Emma sonrió forzadamente, desearía tener esa convicción, pero todo se había vuelto más complicado de lo que podía tolerar en el momento.

-Para mientras, estaba pensando que podría dejarte en casa de tus abuelos para que les ayudes a cuidar a tu tío-le sugirió a su hijo.

-¡Claro!-contestó Henry entusiasmado.

-Ok, espérame en el auto, en seguida llego, solo pagaré esto.

El niño se levantó a toda velocidad de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta; Emma lo observaba con ternura, estaba agradecida de tenerlo en ese momento, era lo único que lograba animarla.

Cuando iba a levantarse, vio que Robin entró por la puerta y se acercó al mostrador para ordenar un café. En ese instante, las palabras de Regina resonaron en su cabeza: "Quería que vieras lo que se siente perder a alguien que te importa; tener que ver a esa persona cerca de ti, pero no poder estar con él"; se sintió culpable al recordar esto, quería arreglar las cosas con Regina para poder dejar de pelear por el bien de su hijo. Se le ocurrió hablar con Robin (sabía que Regina no lo haría) para convencerlo de arreglar las cosas con Regina (por lo menos terminar su relación decentemente). Emma se levantó y se dirigió a él:

-Robin, hola-saludó ella un poco incómoda, casi no había hablado con él hasta el momento y no estaba segura de cómo tocar el tema de la reina.

-Emma, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-respondió amablemente.

-En realidad, quiero hablarte de Regina- decidió decir.

Al oír esto, la expresión de Robin cambió; parecía sentirse culpable.

-¿Cómo está?

-Creo que deberías preguntárselo a ella.

-No estoy seguro de que quiera hablar conmigo después de lo que pasó la otra noche- argumentó.

-Talvez, pero necesita hacerlo, AMBOS necesitan hacerlo.-enfatizó- Después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, ¿no crees que merecen terminar bien las cosas?

Robin suspiró-Tienes razón; es lo justo.

Emma lo observó un poco admirada, no esperaba persuadirlo tan fácilmente.

-Está bien. Bueno, debo irme; Henry me está esperando afuera.

Robin se despidió con un gesto y Emma se retiró, dejándolo pensativo.

* * *

Belle estaba empacando, pues habían decidido con Rumple viajar por su luna de miel. Después de derrotar a Zelena y deshacerse de los monos voladores, era posible salir del pueblo y la pareja aprovechó la ocasión para hacer un viaje; aunque aún no habían decidido el destino.

-¿Y si vamos a algún lugar en Europa?-sugirió Rumple, quien acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Belle volteó para verlo.-Cualquier lugar está bien. No me importa adonde vayamos, siempre y cuando esté contigo-replicó ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Rumple se acercó a ella, la sujetó en sus brazos y la besó, ninguno de los dos podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía en el momento; luego, se mantuvieron abrazados y Belle, alegremente, dijo:

-No puedo creer que esto al fin esté pasando; se siente como un sueño.

Rumple, conmovido, respondió:

-Lo sé. Es algo que debimos hacer mucho antes. Lamento que tomara tanto tiempo.

-Yo no-replicó ella; Gold se extrañó al oír esto, Belle rio en forma inocente- algunas veces fue difícil, pero necesitábamos ese tiempo para fortalecer nuestra relación. Después de todo lo que pasamos, te he visto convertirte en un mejor hombre, dispuesto a ayudar a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, capaz de perdonar y de ser completamente honesto conmigo.

Estas últimas palabras afectaron a Gold, recordó lo que había pasado con Zelena y lo que hizo para que no lo descubrieran. Cuando Belle le dijo todo esto, sintió que tenía una gran carga encima; ella confiaba plenamente en él y él no tenía el valor de ser completamente sincero con ella, lo cual lo hizo sentirse culpable. En ese momento, quiso confesarle todo y lo hubiera hecho si no hubieran tocado la puerta en ese preciso instante.

-¿Quién podrá ser?-cuestionó Rumple intrigado.

Se separó de Belle y fue de prisa a abrir la puerta. Afuera estaba Emma (quien acababa de dejar a su hijo en la casa de sus padres) y David (que insistió en acompañar a Emma). Estaban un poco ansiosos, talvez porque no sabían cómo reaccionaría Rumple ante su petición de ayuda. Emma rompió el silencio:

-Gold, sentimos interrumpirte. Sabemos que tú y Belle deben de estar ocupados, por lo que no habríamos venido si no fuera importante.

El señor oscuro miró a Emma con curiosidad:

-Te escucho.

-Recibí una notificación de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en la casa de Zelena y cuando fuimos a ver, encontramos esto-sacó su celular y le mostró la foto.

Gold palideció al ver la imagen y preguntó a Emma desconcertado:

-Cuando estuvieron en mi bóveda con Hook, ¿tocaron alguna especie de urna?

La sheriff hizo memoria-no lo creo… espera-meditó un segundo-Hook sacó una de un armario.

-Lo sospeché-susurró y luego agregó en voz alta-esa era una prisión.

-¿Prisión para quién?-lo interrogó Charming.

Belle se acercó en ese momento; al verla, Rumple suspiró porque no le hubiera gustado que ella escuchara.

-Hace mucho tiempo, conocí a una princesa de un reino lejano, su nombre era Elsa. Ella tenía un poder inusual, pero no sabía controlarlo; tuvo algunos problemas en su reino y escapó. La primera vez que la vi, me sorprendió que a pesar de ser muy joven, tenía un gran poder. Pensé que talvez me serviría tenerla como aliada así que hice un trato con ella: le enseñaría a controlar sus poderes y ella me debería un favor. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que su poder, a pesar de ser asombroso, era limitado y decidí cancelar el trato; esto la enfureció y me atacó, por poco destruía mi castillo y todo lo que tenía. Por suerte la logré encerrarla y guardé la urna en mi bóveda.

No mucho tiempo después, la maldición fue activada y pensé que no tendría que volver a preocuparme por ella.

-¿Crees que ahora que escapó quiera vengarse de ti?- cuestionó Belle.

-No lo sé, es probable. Sin embargo, es un riesgo que no pienso tomar. Debemos encontrar una forma de regresarla a nuestro mundo.

-El sombrero de Jefferson-sugirió Charming.

-Pensé que había sido destruido-comentó Emma.

-Si no fue totalmente destruido, es posible que pueda arreglarlo-respondió Gold.

-Está bien. ¿David, sabes dónde está?-preguntó Emma.

-Sí, lo guarde en el apartamento.

-Si me lo traes, lo repararé-indicó Rumple; luego se dirigió a Belle- lo siento, pero tengo que encargarme de esto.

-Yo comprendo- apuntó Belle con una cara de orgullo.

-Si eso es todo lo que necesitan…-comenzó a decir Gold cuando David lo interrumpió.

-Emma, ¿no olvidas algo?

La sheriff guardó silencio, aún no sabía cómo pedirle a Gold ayuda con Hook. Charming exhaló en frustración y añadió.

-Gold, hay algo más. ¿Tienes alguna pócima que regrese la memoria?

-¿Para qué necesitarían eso?-cuestionó Gold muy extrañado por la inusual petición de David.

- Regina hechizó a Hook y lo hizo perder su memoria-intervino Emma con temor a la reacción de Gold quien, para su sorpresa, parecía muy calmado y hasta cierto punto preocupado.

-Tienes suerte. Todavía guardo un poco de la poción que me dio el hada azul para ayudar a Belle, está en la tienda, te la traeré para que se la des a Hook.

Emma estaba atónita, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Gracias-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, yo iré por la poción, David ve por el sombrero y no veremos en la tienda en dos horas.

Todos accedieron a esto, y Emma y su padre se fueron, dejando a Belle y Rumple a solas.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, me alegra ver que has cambiado- indicó Belle y abrazó a su esposo.

-No podría haberlo hecho sin ti- contestó Gold un poco distraído, aún se sentía culpable, pero sabía que no era el momento de confesarle la verdad a Belle, todavía no.


	5. Congelados

Capítulo cinco: Congelados

Robin y Marian estaban caminando por las calles de Storybrooke con Roland; llevaban a su hijo agarrado de las manos y de vez en cuando lo levantaban para que se divirtiera. Todavía había luz, aunque comenzaba a oscurecer. Curiosamente, los tres iban en silencio, a pesar de no haberse visto en mucho tiempo y tener bastante de que hablar. Robin iba pensativo cuando Marian preguntó de repente:

-¿Está todo bien?

Robin apenas notó que le habían hablado, pero levantó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Has estado muy distraído desde que llegué, ¿ocurre algo?

La verdad es que no estaba seguro. Sentía que algo no estaba bien, que estaba haciendo algo malo.

-No lo sé.-respondió sinceramente- Estoy feliz de volverte a ver, pero supongo que necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme; es decir, hace mucho que había perdido las esperanzas de volverte a ver y ahora estás aquí.

-Lo siento, no había pensado en lo extraño que esto debe de ser para ti. Sé que ha pasado un largo periodo, pero para mí es como si no ha pasado más de un año. Creo que debo ser un poco más comprensiva contigo-dijo ella con un poco de tristeza.

- Solo necesitamos adaptarnos-sonrió él para calmarla.

Siguieron caminando y trataban de buscar cosas de qué hablar, Robin le explicó cómo funcionaban varias cosas en Storybrooke y Marian le narró todo lo que pasó mientras se separaron. De pronto, Roland preguntó inocentemente:

-¿Regina volverá a jugar conmigo algún día?

Robin se estremeció al oír esta pregunta y Marian solo se limitó a sonreírle a su hijo. Después de eso la caminata volvió a ser silenciosa.

En la otra acera, estaba Regina quien observaba la escena llena de tristeza, se dio la vuelta y decidió volver a casa.

* * *

Rumple estaba en su tienda buscando la poción que le había prometido a Emma, no lograba comprender completamente por qué se había ofrecido a ayudar a Hook, quizás Belle tenía razón y sí había cambiado; pero si eso era verdad, ¿por qué le seguía mintiendo? Ahora más que nunca quería ser honesto con ella; sin embargo, decidió concentrarse en buscar la pócima, pues había quedado con Belle de verse allí en media hora y llevarse algunas cosas de la tienda que les serían útiles en su viaje, por lo que debía apresurarse (además, no quería pensar en eso).

Para su desgracia, las cosas no estaban en el mismo lugar en que las había dejado (debido a la maldición), así que le costaría un poco más encontrarla. Empezó a revisar cada gaveta de la parte trasera hasta que al fin la encontró. Era una pequeña botella con un líquido azul que estaba hasta la mitad. Sacó su celular para hablar con Belle, cuando alguien se acercó por detrás y tocó su hombro. Rumple, alarmado, se dio la vuelta y observó con horror a la persona frente a él.

-Elsa- masculló.

-Hola, Rumple. Tanto tiempo sin vernos. Pareces un poco sorprendido- comentó ella fríamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Veamos, esperaba que me ayudaras a regresar a mi reino, que persuadieras a las personas para que me aceptaran de nuevo; ¡oh, no! Espera… ¡Eso fue hace treinta años! Y ahora, ni siquiera estoy en mi mundo para regresar a mi hogar. ¿Qué crees que hago aquí, Rumple?- al decir todo esto, tenía un tono muy amenazador que hizo que a Rumple le dieran escalofríos.

-Antes de que te precipites, escúchame. Puedo ayudarte, tengo una forma en la que puedes regresar al Bosque Encantado.

-¿Por qué debería creerte ahora?

-Porque soy tu única esperanza de regresar a casa.

-Talvez, pero te conozco. Dirías cualquier cosa en estos momentos para salvarte y aunque fuera verdad lo que me dices, adivina qué: ¡Ya no me interesa! ¡Pasé 30 años de mi vida encerrada, pensando en que nunca volvería a ver a mi familia! Mi único consuelo era saber que si llegaba a salir, me podría vengar de ti.

Dicho esto, comenzó a congelar todo lo que tenía alrededor y Gold trató de calmarla.

-Entiendo tu frustración, pero trabajaste mucho para aprender a controlarte, ¿dejarás todo eso de lado, solo porque quieres venganza? ¿Quieres que vuelvan a tratarte como un monstruo?

Elsa sonrió maléficamente.

-Es lo bueno de estar en un nuevo mundo, nadie sabe quién soy. Puedo vengarme de ti y luego pretender ser alguien normal.

-Te equivocas, ya hay personas que saben de tu existencia-la desafió- y ya saben tu nombre.

-Pero no cómo luzco.

Después de decir esto, movió sus brazos bruscamente y le lanzó hielo a Rumple, quien alcanzó a defenderse con su magia, pero no evitó que lo lanzara hasta la pared, acto seguido, cayó al suelo. Esto causó que soltara el frasco y se quebrara; como hacía frío, el líquido se congeló de inmediato. Gold se frustró al ver el frasco caer y Elsa, complacida, se burló:

-Aww. ¿Era importante?

-Alguien necesitaba eso-se alteró el Señor Oscuro.

-Como si tú te preocuparas por otras personas. Es hora de terminar esto de una vez por todas-dijo con un tono sombrío.

En ese instante, sonaron las campanas de la puerta delantera. Elsa, quien no quería ser descubierta, huyó por la puerta trasera. Una voz llamó, era Belle.

-¿Rumple?

-¡Belle!-gritó él.

Belle corrió hasta la parte trasera y lanzó un grito de terror al ver a Rumple tendido en el suelo y todo alrededor de él congelado. Se apresuró hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Rumple, ¿qué pasó?-preguntó alterada, mientras Gold se apoyaba en ella para incorporarse.

-Fui atacado por Elsa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás bien, te lastimaste?

-No te preocupes, no me pasó nada; pero creo que deberías de hablar con la sheriff.

Belle lo miró extrañada, por lo que él decidió explicarle con más detalle lo que había pasado.

* * *

Emma se sentía más optimista después de su conversación con Gold, por lo que decidió ir a la estación con el pretexto de tener que arreglar unos papeles (en realidad solo quería ver a Killian).

Al verla entrar por la puerta, Hook dijo en forma burlona:

-Sheriff, veo que estás de buen humor hoy. ¿Eso significa que tengo posibilidades de salir de aquí?

-No te preocupes, saldrás pronto-respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

Hook se sorprendió un poco al ver esto y por alguna razón que no podía comprender, se puso nervioso al verla sonreír, se veía tan linda; sin embargo, sacudió rápidamente este pensamiento.

-¿Pasó algo bueno?

-Lo sabrás pronto.

-Estoy un poco confundido, ayer fuiste muy cortante y apenas sí respondías mis preguntas, pero ahora pareces otra persona. ¿Por qué?

Emma no quiso responderle, temía que él fuera tajante con ella, por lo que ignoró su pregunta.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer- comentó y se sentó en su escritorio.

Hook la observaba atentamente, a pesar de intentar no hacerlo. Le fascinaba verla sentada frente a él, tan concentrada en su trabajo y con esa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro; no había notado lo hermosa que se veía así, talvez porque cuando la conoció estaba muy seria. Verla así casi compensaba el hecho de que lo arrestara: "Espera, ¿en qué estoy pensando, esta mujer es quien no me permite poner en marcha mi plan", esta idea lo hizo volver en sí y comenzó a cuestionarla:

-Cuando dices que saldré pronto, ¿qué tan pronto será eso?

-Cuando se te quiten los deseos de matar a Rumplestilskin.

Esto no lo tranquilizó- Es decir, nunca.

Emma lo ignoró, lo cual lo molestó más.

-¡Oye! ¡Demando una respuesta real!

-Ya te la di-murmuró ella muy tranquila.

El celular de Emma comenzó a sonar y ella contestó inmediatamente.

-Belle, dile a Gold que David está en camino a su casa, yo iré en unos momentos-sonaba emocionada al pronunciar estas palabras, pero su emoción se fue desvaneciendo mientras la voz al otro lado del teléfono hablaba- ¿qué? ¿En serio? ¿Y no hay otra forma de hacerlo? ¿Gold no puede elaborar una?

-"Lo siento, Emma"-sonó la voz al otro lado.

La sheriff colgó y se quedó viendo el vacío un momento, sentía que se derrumbaría, a pesar de estar dentada.

-¿Problemas personales?- se mofó Hook.

Emma, con una lágrima los ojos, que no quería dejar salir, le lanzó una mirada fulminante, se levantó y salió corriendo de allí. En ese momento más que nunca, le hubiera encantado que él la consolara como siempre lo hacía, él siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor y, sin embargo, esta vez solo lo había empeorado todo. Ella lo extrañaba tanto, hubiera dado lo que sea para recuperarlo.

Killian no comprendía por qué se preocupó al verla actuar así, por razones fuera de su entendimiento, le hubiera gustado poder salir corriendo tras ella y consolarla. Esta idea le desagradaba, ya que su mayor preocupación era su venganza por lo que reemplazó esos deseos con pensamientos sobre cómo escapar.

* * *

Mary Margaret estaba en casa con su hijo y su nieto, cuando tocaron a la puerta, fue a abrirla y vio a su hija con los ojos rojos por el llanto.

-Emma, ¿qué pasó?- se preocupó su madre.

-¿Podemos hablar afuera? No quiero que Henry oiga esto.

-Claro- salió al pasillo con su hija y cerró la puerta- ¿tiene algo que ver con Hook? David me contó lo que pasó. Si es así, Emma, no te preocupes, Gold te dará la solución.

-No puede.

-¿Por qué no?-la interrogó.

-Porque se destruyó la poción y no hay forma de hacer otra- dicho esto, comenzó a sollozar- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-No pierdas la esperanza, encontraremos otra forma.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-cuestionó su hija.

-Siempre encontramos otra forma, Emma; es lo que hacemos.

La salvadora abrazó a su madre, necesitaba algo de consuelo; Mary Margaret, enternecida, trató de calmar a su hija.

De pronto, escucharon que alguien se acercaba, por lo que esperaron atentamente para saber quién era.

-¡Emma!- se sorprendió David al ver a su hija llorando- Gold me dijo lo que pasó, lo siento mucho.

Se acercó a su esposa y a su hija y las abrazó. Para la salvadora, esto era extraño. No estaba acostumbrada a ser consolada por sus padres, lo había imaginado tantas veces de pequeña, pero nunca tan cálido como en realidad era. Seguramente, lo hubiera disfrutado más si no hubiera estado tan devastada por lo de Killian. Emma se tranquilizó un poco y se separó de sus padres para preguntar:

-¿Qué dijo Gold acerca del sombrero?

- Lo tendrá listo para mañana. No quiere volver a tener un encuentro como el de hoy- le contestó su padre, aún preocupado por ella.

-Está bien, mañana iremos tras Elsa- dijo la rubia.

-Emma…-comenzó a decir David, pero fue interrumpido.

-Me ayudará a distraerme un poco, no te preocupes-sonrió ella para tranquilizar a su padre y agregó- será mejor que me vaya con Henry, ya es tarde y ustedes necesitan descansar.

-No estamos cansados-reaccionó Snow rápidamente.

Emma le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

-Está bien, talvez un poco-agregó Mary Margaret- pero nos gustaría que tú y Henry se quedaran.

-Es buena idea- señaló David.

-¿Qué hay del espacio?-preguntó la sheriff.

-Encontraremos una forma- dijeron Charming y Snow al unísono.

Emma lo analizó un momento y al ver la expresión de esperanza y preocupación de sus padres no pudo negarse. Sabía que si no se quedaban, ellos no estarían tranquilos.

-De acuerdo- dijo y todos entraron.


	6. Remordimiento

Capítulo seis: Remordimiento

Regina despertó después de una larga noche. Casi no pudo dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en la escena que había visto el día anterior: Robin con su esposa Marian y su hijo Roland. Eran toda una familia y no había lugar para Regina. Su único consuelo ahora era Henry, pero él estaba con Emma por el momento y no podía decir nada porque sabía que su hijo la cuestionaría por guardarle rencor a su madre biológica. Recordó el año que pasaron en el Bosque Encantado, el año que pasó sin Henry, cuando quiso arrancar su propio corazón para dejar de sentir dolor. La idea parecía tentadora nuevamente; sin embargo, ahora estaba convencida de que no funcionaría, después de todo, ya había pasado un tiempo sin su corazón y aún podía sentir. Entonces, pensó en la única cosa que la pudo consolar durante ese año: tener alguien a quien destruir, su hermana. Se le ocurrió ir a la estación del Sheriff para liberar a Hook (sabía que no resistiría ir tras Rumple, quien a pesar de todo, no sería tan comprensivo); una parte de ella no quería hacerlo, pero dadas las circunstancias, su corazón no podía soportar más dolor y necesitaba algo con qué distraerse.

Cuando entró en la estación, Hook la miró con un poco de indiferencia, era obvio que se había resignado a estar allí.

-Su majestad,- la saludó- ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

-¿Piensas que tú podrías hacer algo por mí detrás de esas rejas?

Hook le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

-¿Lastimé tu orgullo?-se mofó la reina.

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió Hook, ahora molesto.

-Relájate, solo estoy bromeando contigo. Ya te dije, deseo ayudarte.

-¿Por qué?-la cuestionó el pirata, sospechoso.

-Porque ayudarte me beneficia a mí.

Killian la observó confundido.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-No es importante. No te preocupes, yo me encargo de los detalles. Todo lo que necesito que hagas, es salir y vengarte de tu enemigo.-dicho esto, hizo que la puerta de su jaula se abriera mágicamente- Lo único que tienes que saber es que nos conviene a ambos.

Hook aún desconfiaba de ella; pero, viendo que era su única oportunidad de salir no quiso arruinarla, por lo que salió apresuradamente.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo a la reina.

-Hook, espera. ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

-Pues… No lo había pensado.

-Es lo que creí. Toma- le dio un papel doblado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una dirección. Allí encontrarás a una mujer llamada Belle, estoy segura de que debes recordarla; la conociste en mi castillo, pensabas liberarla para conseguir la daga del Señor Oscuro. En el momento, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que querías, pero ahora… Ahora la daga está en su posesión. Todo lo que debes hacer es quitársela; no creo que eso sea un problema para ti.

La expresión de Hook se tornó oscura, y sonrió malévolamente.

-Déjame ver si entendí. Me sacas de prisión, me das información con la que puedo realizar mi venganza, y ¿no te debo nada?

-Como dije antes, Rumple y yo tenemos un pasado complicado- mintió la reina-. Si fuera tú, me apresuraría, no vaya a ser que regrese la sheriff y te detenga.

-Solo tengo una pregunta más. ¿Tienes idea de dónde está mi garfio?-diciendo esto, señaló su mano falsa.

-Es posible que esté en la tienda de Gold, las indicaciones de cómo llegar están en el papel que te di.

Hook, complacido, salió corriendo de la estación. Regina sonrió con satisfacción y salió del lugar.

* * *

Emma despertó temprano; había dormido en la sala (con un pijama celeste que le prestó su madre), así que al oír a sus padres en la cocina, no le costó despertar. Sus padres estaban preparando el desayuno, incluso al preparar la comida hacían un gran equipo; David cocinaba, mientras Mary Margaret ponía los platos. Se veían tan felices; Emma los envidiaba tanto, en el momento se sentía muy desanimada por los eventos ocurridos el día anterior, pero el estar con su familia la hacía sentir un poco mejor (aunque Henry aún no había despertado, pero la velada anterior habían tenido una divertida noche en de películas en familia).

Snow advirtió que su hija se había levantado y la saludó radiante:

-Buenos días, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor que ayer, gracias-sonrió levemente-Da… papá,-aún era difícil acostumbrarse a llamarlo así- te quería pedir un favor.

-Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

-Gold aún está tratando de reparar el sombrero de Jefferson, por lo que seguirá un par de días más en Storybrooke, así que no puede dejar salir a Hook de la prisión; me preocupa que vaya a intentar escapar, ¿crees que puedes ir a ver cómo está?

Snow y Charming intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-No comprendo, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?- cuestionó Dave, un poco confuso.

Emma exhaló lentamente, sabía que su padre preguntaría eso, aunque esperaba poder evitar la explicación.

-He estado yendo estos últimos días, porque esperaba que, al menos, una pequeña parte de él me recordara si pasábamos tiempo juntos-dijo amargamente -; sin embargo, ayer me vio y lo único que le importaba era salir para obtener su venganza, notó que estaba triste por algo y todo lo que hizo fue burlarse, ¿tienes idea de lo doloroso que fue? No creo poder volver a soportarlo.

-Emma, no puedes dejar que el temor te aleje de las personas que te aman- trató de motivarla Mary Margaret.

-Tu madre tiene razón, ¿cómo esperas ayudarlo si ni siquiera tienes intenciones de verlo?

-Pensaba pedirle ayuda al hada azul, talvez ella tenga una solución- se defendió Emma.

-Yo puedo ir a hablar con ella, tú ve a ver a Hook- ordenó su padre.

-¿Por qué es tan importante que yo lo visite? No recuerda a ninguno de nosotros. Es igual si vas tú o si voy yo- se alteró la rubia.

-No puedes pensar que eso es verdad,- la desafió Snow- tú sabes muy bien que él siempre ha tenido sentimientos por ti. Estoy segura de que, a pesar de no recordarte, aún se siente atraído hacia ti.

-Talvez eso fue verdad, pero Regina se encargó de que perdiera cualquier interés en mí- respondió su hija, frustrada.

-Emma, este es un hombre a quien has encadenado, abandonado y golpeado varias veces, aun así, siempre ha estado allí para ti, ¿no lo ves? Tienen una conexión, eso es algo que no se puede romper tan fácilmente.

-Tu madre tiene razón. Cuando nos conocimos, a pesar de que ella me rechazó, yo sabía que estábamos destinados para estar juntos; incluso cuando ella no me recordaba, nunca perdí la fe.

-Es verdad. Al ver lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a hacer por mí, comprendí que yo también tenía sentimientos por él y me ayudó a recuperar la memoria.

-Ya intenté todo lo que se me ocurrió, ya traté de probarle que lo conozco bien y eso solo lo hizo dudar más de mí- señaló la rubia.

-Piénsalo así, si los papeles estuvieran invertidos, ¿qué haría él?- le ilustró su padre.

Emma no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo unos segundos; luego volteó a ver el reloj.

-Iré a llevarle desayuno. Pasaré a comprar algo en Granny´s. Por favor, cuiden de Henry mientras regreso, díganle que tuve que hacer algo del trabajo y que volveré pronto- dicho esto, se apresuró a salir del apartamento sin dejar oportunidad a sus padres de expresar sus inquietudes.

-¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?- consultó Snow, inquieta, a su esposo.

-No te preocupes, estará bien.

Snow lo volteó a ver con mirada interrogativa.

-Recuerda, cuando se trata de la familia, siempre encontramos una solución- sonrió David; Snow se tranquilizó- Además, es Emma, ella puede soportar lo que sea.

-Es verdad. Gracias. Siempre sabes qué decir- al terminar esta oración, Snow lo abrazó, se sentía mucho mejor y estaba agradecida de tener a alguien que supiera cómo calmarla.

-¿Qué te parece si terminamos el desayuno para nuestro nieto? –sugirió Charming, al ver a su esposa más animada.

No fue necesario que Snow contestara nada, pues inmediatamente volvieron a cocinar y, aunque se notaba que algo les inquietaba un poco, se veían tan alegres como cuando Emma los observó al despertar.

* * *

Regina estaba caminando hacia su oficina, las calles estaban vacías, a excepción de algunas personas que iban a su trabajo (que no eran muchas, pues la mayoría ya estaba trabajando); hacía frío, por lo que la reina llevaba puesto un abrigo gris y una bebida caliente en la mano, probablemente café. Cruzó la esquina y se estremeció al ver a un hombre, a quien reconoció inmediatamente por su chaqueta verde: era Robin que estaba parado frente a la puerta de su oficina. Para su suerte, estaba distraído, por lo que no la vio. Por un momento, ella contempló la idea de darse la vuelta y alejarse de allí; pero no podía, sus pies no la obedecían y el violento latido de su corazón no la dejaba pensar con claridad. En contra de todos sus instintos, y de cada pensamiento razonable que tuvo en el momento, decidió llamar su atención:

-¡Robin!-lo llamó, un poco nerviosa.

El bandido se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta.

-Mi lady… Hola.

-Hola. Me sorprende verte aquí, tenía días de no verte.

-Es verdad; no nos veíamos desde… la fiesta del hijo de Snow y David.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos, que se sintieron como una eternidad. Ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada; a pesar de que habían tantas cosas de las que querían hablar. Finalmente Regina no pudo soportarlo más, por lo que, con la mayor indiferencia que pudo, le preguntó:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pasaba por estos rumbos y pensé en visitarte.

-No era necesario-sonrió Regina para parecer amigable, aunque en realidad quería ocultar un poco su dolor.

-Sé que lo que pasó la otra noche no es exactamente la forma ideal de terminar una cita-empezó a explicar Robin.

-Definitivamente no- Regina seguía ocultándose bajo una sonrisa-, pero puedo comprender por qué reaccionaste así, es decir, cuando yo volví a ver a Daniel caminando por las calles…

-Espera, ¿no era él a quien tu madre asesinó?

-Sí, es una larga historia- dijo como si fuera lo más insignificante del mundo-. El punto es que me alegré tanto que hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que durara, por lo menos, un día más.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva conmigo… - él quería seguir hablando, mas Regina lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo está Roland? Imagino que debe de estar feliz ahora que tiene de vuelta a su madre- el dolor aumentaba conforme la conversación progresaba.

Robin, quien obviamente se sentía culpable, trataba de mantener una apariencia alegre, pues no quería que la reina pensara que se arrepentía de haberse acercado a ella.

-Pues, sí. Le agrada tenerla de vuelta-contestó el bandido-; aunque, te extraña. El otro día me preguntó por ti.

-¿En serio?-esta vez sí se notaba la felicidad en la expresión de la alcaldesa.

-Claro, te has convertido en una parte importante de su vida. De la mía también- la miró seriamente, lo que reciprocó ella-. Escucha, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por cómo terminaron las cosas el otro día, después de todo lo que pasamos, no me parece justo, ¿y a ti?

-No, creo que no; pero yo no puedo competir con Marian, es tu esposa, tienen un hijo juntos. Descuida, lo entiendo.

-No, no lo comprendes. Sé que las cosas entre ella y yo deberían ser como antes; sin embargo, la verdad es que no lo son. La veo y no puedo creer que esté aquí, hay una parte de mí que siente que no pertenece en este lugar. ¿Tienes idea de lo terrible que me siento al pensar así? Y no ayuda el recordar todo lo que te dije a ti; al final parece que solo fueron promesas vacías, mas no es esto lo que quiero contigo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Pensé que querías estar con Marian- lo cuestionó Regina, confundida.

-No lo sé, no estoy seguro de lo que quiero, ni siquiera estaba seguro de venir a hablar contigo; en realidad, no lo iba a hacer, iba a quedarme con todas estas dudas y ocultarlas.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Emma. Me hizo ver que estaba siendo egoísta, que esto no era difícil solo para mí, sino para ti también. Así que decidí venir a decirte que no he elegido a Marian sobre ti, era simplemente la emoción del momento, y ahora no sé cómo sentirme.

Estas palabras fueron una granada para Regina, no podía creer que Emma tratara de ayudarlas después de lo que ella le había hecho, y recordó lo que acababa de decirle a Hook. "¿Qué rayos he hecho?", se cuestionó ella en su interior y comenzó a sentir remordimiento. Robin la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Regina, en realidad me gustaría poder hablar contigo más tranquilamente.

-¿Qué hay de Marian?

-Hablaré con ella, le explicaré lo que pasó entre nosotros…

-¿Aún no lo sabe?-se alteró un poco la reina.

-No quería decirle nada hasta que hubiera tomado una decisión

-¿Y qué has decidido hasta ahora?

-Me he dado cuenta de que la razón por la cual mi relación con Marian no ha estado bien últimamente, es porque todavía tengo sentimientos por ti y muy fuertes, así que no me siento del todo bien al estar con ella.

-De acuerdo-cedió Regina-, creo que será la mejor forma de saber qué hacer ahora.

-Gracias- sonrió él.

-Te llamo luego- dicho esto el rostro de Regina se iluminó. Se despidieron y Robin se fue.

La reina se quedó un poco ilusionada, aún tenía una oportunidad de estar con Robin; desafortunadamente, este sentimiento no duró mucho, pues el arrepentimiento regresó a ella. Todo esto había sido gracias a que Emma había hablado con él y ella, unos momentos antes, se había encargado de complicar las cosas para la salvadora. Decidió ir a buscarla, pues no contestó su celular. Por alguna razón se le ocurrió que debía empezar por la oficina del Sheriff.

* * *

Emma llevaba algunas bolsas con comida en sus manos, por lo que le costó un poco abrir la puerta. Entró sin ver la celda, se dirigió directo al escritorio.

-Está bien, Hook; sé que no te gusta esto, pero era lo único que podía traerte, así que será mejor que lo comas-dijo, tratando de sonar firme.

-¿Hook?-se dio la vuelta y notó que no estaba, así que se alteró- ¡¿HOOK?!

Comenzó a desesperarse, ¿cómo había escapado?, y, ¿dónde rayos iría primero? La última vez secuestró a Archie, porque sabía que le podría dar información sobre Gold; ¿quién sabe a quién tomaría de víctima esta vez? Este pensamiento la aterró. Claro, Hook era muy cooperativo y amable ahora, pero no era así cuando lo conoció, talvez era incluso peor de lo que la había dejado ver.

Quiso enviarles un mensaje a sus padres para que estuvieran pendientes, pero había dejado el celular en su apartamento. Agarró su chaqueta roja y salió corriendo de la oficina; sin embargo, no puedo llegar lejos, porque Regina estaba frente a la puerta.

-Ahora no es un buen momento- indicó la rubia.

-Lo sé- Emma la miró extrañada-. Escucha, acabo de ver a Robin, me dijo que tú lo convenciste de que me hablara.

-Si quieres reclamarme porque se suponía que no lo hiciera, lo siento, solo quería ayudar- Emma estaba muy acelerada al decir esto.

-No es eso. No comprendo. Después de todo lo que te hice, ¿por qué me ayudaste?- preguntó como si fuera un acertijo complicado al que no hallaba solución.

-Porque sé cómo te sientes, créeme, he pasado por eso; lo último que yo quería era ser la causante de tu dolor, no lo hice a propósito y esperaba que al hablar con él, pudiera reparar parte del daño que te hice.

-Funcionó-respondió Regina.

-Me alegro- se suavizó un poco la sheriff.

-Hay algo que debo decirte-le contó Regina, con un poco de temor a su reacción-. Yo dejé escapar al pirata.

-¡¿Qué?! Regina, ¿por qué harías algo así? Esto ya no solo me afecta a mí, tú sabes lo peligroso que él puede ser cuando está obsesionado con su venganza- explotó la sheriff.

-No lo pensé, solo quería dañarte. En verdad, lo siento. Si te sirve de algo, sé adónde irá.

-¿Cómo?-cuestionó enfurecida.

-No me enorgullezco de esto, pero le di la dirección de la casa de Gold y su tienda. Es posible que vaya a buscar a Belle allí, porque le dije que ella tiene la daga.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo y trató de relajarse-. Está bien, Gold está en su casa, arreglando el sombrero de Jefferson y Belle está en la tienda, terminando de hacer el inventario para el viaje. Iré a asegurarme de que ella esté bien; tú, ve a asegurarte de que Hook no haya ido a la casa de Gold, y pase lo que pase, no permitas que se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando.

-De acuerdo.

Las mujeres se separaron y cada una se dirigió al lugar acordado.


	7. Iluminación

Capítulo siete: Iluminación

Belle estaba observando la caja fuerte de Rumple. Pensaba en si podría adivinar la combinación; si lo hacía, ¿qué haría después? Ese era el dilema que no la dejaba tranquila. Por un lado, sabía lo que quería hacer: abrir la caja fuerte para depositar la daga del Señor Oscuro; era demasiada responsabilidad para ella, ¿qué pasaría si alguien se la trataba de quitar? No se sentía capaz de protegerla. Por otro lado, Rumplestilskin, el hombre a quien ella amaba, cuyo corazón había sido oscuro por tanto tiempo y no había dejado que nadie se le acercara, le confió la única arma capaz de destruirlo, porque en verdad creía en ella, ¿sería capaz de decepcionarlo, dejando la daga y demostrándole que se equivocaba con respecto a ella?

No comprendía por qué pensaba estas cosas, de todos modos, no hacía ninguna diferencia; jamás abriría esa caja sin la ayuda de Rumple. Sin embargo, era agradable imaginar que se podría librar de semejante responsabilidad, aunque le agradaba tener una prueba de que Gold confiaba en ella; además, talvez solo estaba siendo paranoica, después de todo, Rumple había mostrado ser un hombre cambiado, ¿por qué alguien querría quitarle la daga para dañarlo? Sonrió con alivio al pensar esto; se impulsó en el aparador (donde había estado apoyada para observar la caja fuerte) y volvió a tomar el cuaderno que tenía a la par para regresar con el inventario, que había dejado a medias para reflexionar unos minutos. Esta tarea fue interrumpida casi de inmediato, pues se oyeron las campanas de la puerta de entrada sonar, Belle sonrió de oreja a oreja, pues pensó que era Rumple (con quien había quedado de acuerdo en reunirse cuando él terminara con el sombrero), pero se decepcionó al ver a Killian.

-Hook, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Verás, me preocupa que la daga del Señor Oscuro caiga en las manos equivocadas, y me quería cerciorar de que estuviera en un lugar seguro- respondió el pirata de una forma fría y calculadora, mientras se acercaba al mostrador, tratando de sonar indiferente.

-No comprendo, ¿por qué el interés tan repentino? ¿Y cómo sabes que yo la tengo?- lo cuestionó Belle, confundida porque sabía que Hook había perdido la memoria, ¿acaso esto no era cierto? Actuaba muy normal; aun así, ella decidió responder con precaución.

-Regina me lo dijo. Imagino que es algo que debe preocuparte a ti también, después de todo es una gran responsabilidad; sé que Rumplestilkin no se lo confiaría a cualquiera, pero creo que no tomó en cuenta tu seguridad, ¿no crees?- trató de sonar lo más sincero que pudo y para su suerte, Belle parecía creerle o por lo menos no sospechar tanto de él como hubiera debido.

-Descuida, siempre y cuando las personas no sepan que yo la tengo, no pasará nada malo. Además, siempre la tengo conmigo en el lugar que menos podrían esperarlo- diciendo esto, inconscientemente volteó a ver hacia su bolso; Hook lo notó.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, allí es donde está. Muchas gracias- su semblante se oscureció en ese momento.

Levantó su mano y golpeó a Belle tan fuerte que su cabeza dio con la pared y perdió la consciencia. En ese momento, Hook tomó el bolso de Belle y sacó la daga de Rumplestilskin; sonrió triunfante y se comenzó a acercar a la puerta, pero alguien entró por la puerta trasera, por lo que se arrojó rápidamente al piso frente al mostrador donde Belle había estado trabajando, y ahora estaba inconsciente del otro lado (de donde Hook se encontraba).

-¡Belle, lo logré!- dijo una voz jovialmente; su dueño apareció casi de inmediato tras la cortina: era Gold.

Garfio, que había reconocido la voz, se alegró, pues sabía que vería a la joven inconsciente en el piso y no podría resistirse a ayudarla, por lo que tendría su oportunidad. En efecto, Rumple vio a Belle tirada en el suelo y se precipitó sobre ella.

-¡BELLE! ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

Hook se escabulló por detrás, y lentamente, saboreando cada segundo que pasaba (después de todo, había pasado una eternidad planeando ese momento, su único arrepentimiento era no poder utilizar su garfio, ya que quién sabe qué pasó con él y el resto de su traje), levantó la daga, esperando el instante adecuado para atacar. Fue allí cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

-¡Hook!- exclamó Emma aterrada al verlo sosteniendo la daga, no podía ver a Gold por el mostrador, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber lo que planeaba Killian.

-Sheriff, ¿de qué estás hablando?- Rumple se puso de pie para ver por qué la rubia hacía tanto alboroto. Al darse la vuelta, Hook lo apuñaló con la daga en el pecho.

Emma observó la escena llena de pavor, recordó cuando habían ido a Nueva York en busca de Bae y Killian envenenó a Gold, solo que esta vez era peor. Esta vez, ella tenía una percepción muy distinta de él, sabía que era capaz de ser mejor; pero esto la decepcionaba tanto, sintió que lo había perdido por completo, como si él hubiera vuelto a ser un monstruo sediento de sangre que no es capaz de controlar sus impulsos.

Belle, quien seguía en el piso, abrió los ojos al oír el gemido de Gold, vio con angustia el rostro de Hook lleno de satisfacción y solo pudo imaginarse el dolor que sintió Rumple (de quien solo veía la espalda); sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, como si le arrancaran el corazón y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Permaneció inmóvil y sin hacer ningún ruido.

-Esto es por Milah, cocodrilo- exclamó Garfio con una mirada asesina, y soltó la daga, dejándola clavada en el pecho de su enemigo.

Gold, retrocedió un paso por la fuerza que había ejercido Killian sobre él, pero luego se mantuvo de pie. Hook se estremeció al ver esto, parecía que había visto a un fantasma; mientras que Rumple permanecía apacible.

-¿De verdad crees que sería así de fácil deshacerte de mí?- Dicho esto, sacó la daga de su pecho, mágicamente la hizo desaparecer y con su magia lanzó a Hook contra la pared, donde lo retuvo para intimidarlo al hablarle.

-No… no comprendo- comenzó a balbucear Hook, aterrado al verse en una situación tan crítica.

-Verás… Es muy simple. Mi daga, mi verdadera daga está bien guardada en un lugar donde solo yo tengo acceso.

Belle, quien seguía en el suelo, inmóvil, observando con incredulidad todo lo que pasaba. Al principio, no se movía por el dolor que le causaba la idea de perder a Rumple (de nuevo); pero, ahora, su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo no la obedecía, en lugar de sentir un dolor, sintió un gran vacío en lo más profundo de su ser, fue como si todo mundo se hubiera derrumbado con estas terribles palabras. Emma, por otro lado, comenzó a decir:

-¡Gold! Bájalo.

-Lo siento, querida, no puedo hacer eso. Nadie intenta matarme y vive para contarlo- dicho esto, lo comenzó a estrangular como lo había hecho cuando Emma y Hook viajaron al pasado.

Killian comenzó a agitarse desesperadamente por tratar de soltarse de la mano invisible que lo asfixiaba.

-Gold, por favor- dijo Emma con voz suplicante- él no sabía lo que hacía.

-¿De verdad piensas eso, Sheriff?- le contestó el Señor Oscuro, escépticamente.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Si él recordara todo, no estaría haciendo nada de esto. Por favor, suéltalo- cada segundo que pasaba, la rubia se desesperaba más, pues Hook forcejeaba con mayor ansiedad.

-Pero ya no recuerda. No hay ninguna forma de hacerlo recordar, ¿aún no lo comprendes? Si no lo detengo ahora, seguirá haciendo lo que le plazca y seguirá lastimando a personas inocentes, como Belle.

-Me encargaré de que eso no pase.

-Sí, porque has hecho una estupenda labor con eso hasta ahora- respondió él, sarcásticamente.

Los movimientos de Hook comenzaban a debilitarse.

-¡DETENTE! Por favor. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para controlarlo; lo mantendré vigilado las 24 horas del día si es necesario- a este punto, su voz era un solo hilo-. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de ayudarlo. En el fondo, tú sabes que esto es un error. Piensa en lo que diría Belle si se enterara de que lo lastimaste; piensa en lo que diría tu hijo.

Rumplestilskin miró fijamente a los ojos de Emma y su expresión se suavizó, observó a Hook y murmuró:

-Está bien.

Acto seguido, bajó su mano y dejó caer a Hook en el suelo, quien se permaneció hincado mientras tosía y palpaba su garganta con gran alivio.

-Apártalo de mi vista.

Emma no dijo nada, simplemente obedeció a Gold y se precipitó al lado de Killian, a quien ayudó a levantarse y lo sacó apresuradamente de la tienda por la puerta principal. Al cerrarse la puerta, Belle se levantó y Gold se estremeció al verla ponerse de pie con tanta facilidad.

-¡Belle! ¿Hace cuánto estabas despierta?

Ella ignoró esta pregunta y preguntó seriamente

- ¿me mentiste?

Gold permaneció petrificado, no sabía cómo responder.

-¿Rumple?- insistió, desesperada.

-Sí.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Belle.

-¿Cómo pudiste? Confié en ti, pensé que habías cambiado- la amargura y decepción con la que dijo esto hicieron que Gold se sintiera peor.

-No fue mi intención. De verdad quería demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí y se me ocurrió darte la daga, pero cuando estuve a punto de entregártela, recordé a mi hijo y lo que esa bruja le hizo, y temí que si te la daba no podría honrar su memoria- el arrepentimiento se exteriorizaba junto con estas palabras.

- ¿Y creíste que la mejor manera de honrarlo era vengándote? ¿En realidad piensas que a él le hubiera gustado esto?

-Me dejé llevar por mi ira-comenzó a explicar.

-Lo sé, es lo que siempre te pasa. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Quise hacerlo, pero temía tu reacción.

-Ese es el problema, Rumple. Cada vez que pienso que has cambiado, me demuestras que no. ¿Cómo esperas que vuelva a confiar en ti después de esto?

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, Belle- ambos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas en silencio -. En verdad no quería herirte. Sé que puedo cambiar.

-Yo también lo siento, Rumple; no sé si pueda creer eso por ahora. Necesito salir de aquí.

-¡Belle!- suplicó él.

-Nos vemos luego.

Ella salió por la puerta trasera trataba de contener sus lágrimas, pero no lo lograba, comenzó a correr sin un rumbo específico, simplemente necesitaba moverse; mientras tanto, Gold permaneció adentro de su tienda, intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir y no podía evitar recordar el momento en que soltó a Bae y lo dejó ir a través del portal, ya que el sentimiento que tenía era básicamente el mismo.

* * *

Killian seguía sin comprender por qué seguía con vida. ¿Acaso Rumplestilskin se había apiadado de él? No, un hombre tan decidido a hacer algo, como él había estado de matarlo, no cambia de opinión solo porque sí; entonces, siendo el Señor Oscuro, ¿qué lo había hecho cambiar de opinión? Casi instintivamente alzó el rostro para observar a Emma, como si fuera la repuesta obvia a sus interrogaciones.

-Tú… ¿Por qué… ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Emma lo miró como si fuera una niña a la que habían descubierto haciendo una travesura y que temía a las represalias. Empezó a buscar una excusa que tuviera el mínimo de lógica.

-Ese es mi trabajo- mintió.

- Mmm. Pensé que tu trabajo era proteger a personas indefensas- la retó.

-Lo es.

-Después de lo que viste, ¿me consideras indefenso?

-Pues…

-Dime la verdad. Quiero saber por qué te enfrentaste a Rumplestilskin por mí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué diferencia haría?

-No lo sé. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se arriesgara así por mí. Después de la forma en que te he tratado, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- lo cuestionó la rubia.

-Sí- por primera vez en días, él sonaba sincero acerca de algo.

-Está bien, te lo diré-pauso unos instantes, todavía analizando la mejor respuesta-. Tú no eres así. Has cambiado, aunque no lo recuerdas; tú eres mejor que esto. Cuando te acuerdes de todo lo que has olvidado, verás que tengo razón.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto que recupere mi memoria?

Emma se paralizó. Esta era la pregunta a la que tanto temía. Cerró los ojos un segundo, inhaló profundamente, dejó salir el aire (Hook la observaba con mucha atención) y comenzó a decir muy despacio:

-Porque tú siempre me has apoyado- sonrió nostálgicamente -; de hecho, una vez yo perdí mis recuerdos y tú me ayudaste a recuperarlos, ahora quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

-¿Entonces, es porque tienes una deuda conmigo?- preguntó Killian con curiosidad.

-No. Es porque no puedo soportar verte a los ojos y no ver nada más que vacío e indiferencia; porque extraño poder hablar contigo de lo que sea; extraño tu apoyo constante; extraño la persona que eras antes, al estar conmigo.

Al terminar de decir esto, ella bajó la mirada porque temía que él se burlara de ella. Para su sorpresa, él se colocó frente a ella mientras se le acercaba; levanto su cabeza suavemente con su mano, al verlo a los ojos, por primera vez en varios días, ella sintió que miraba a una persona; lentamente, comenzaron a acercarse, entre más se acortaba la distancia, más podían sentir el calor el uno del otro, sus corazones se aceleraron con tal rapidez que ya no estaban seguros de si podrían contenerlos en sus pechos. Finalmente, sus labios se juntaron suavemente, Hook comenzó a recorrer el cabello de Emma con su mano y ella, lo tomó por la chaqueta de cuero que él estaba usando para acercarlo más a ella. En ese instante, una onda de luz se expandió a su alrededor, y al verse nuevamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa radiante él pronunció dulcemente, casi en un suspiro:

-Emma.

Ella no pudo resistir sonreír al oír su nombre pronunciado con tanta ternura.


End file.
